little_mermaid_parodiesfandomcom-20200216-history
A Tour of the Kingdom (Minnie version)
Meanwhile, back in Atlantica, it was late at night and Shen, having heard of his daughter’s runaway, had ordered several search parties to find her. Jeremy reached the throne room as Shen paced back and forth looking out the window, worried about his daughter. "Any sign of them?" asked Shen. "No, Your Majesty. We've searched everywhere," replied Jeremy. "We've found no trace of your daughter - or Bugs." Saddened that they haven’t been found, but not giving up on them, Shen said to Jeremy, "Well, keep looking. Leave no shell unturned, no coral unexplored. Let no one in this kingdom sleep until she's safe at home." Jeremy bowed before Shen, saying, "Yes sire." And then he swam off. Alone again, Shen collapsed on his throne, exhausted. Feeling sorry for what he did to Minnie, he said to himself, "Oh, what have I done? What have I done?" The following morning, Danny and Minnie got ready for their tour of his kingdom. The couple got into Danny's chariot. Minnie was now wearing a blue dress, a matching bow, and yellow slippers with her white gloves. With that, the couple started heading out after waving goodbye to Mushu and Mulan. Two of Danny's guards opened the gates, and, thus, began the tour of the kingdom. A horse pulled the chariot towards the kingdom as Minnie looked around. She marveled at everything in sight. For years, she had dreamed of what it would be like to be in the normal world, and now, she was finally getting the chance to experience it. Danny watched Minnie and smiled. He was glad that she was enjoying herself. Minnie was also fascinated by how the horse was pulling the chariot. As the chariot rode down a bridge, Mowgli and Pudge jumped out of the water and saw Minnie riding with Danny. "Has he kissed her yet?" Pudge asked. "Not yet." Bugs whispered harshly. "Aw, man!" Mowgli grumbled, shaking his head. They crossed the bridge into the main square of the village. It was bustling with activity. Danny guided the carriage to the very center. There was so much activity with normal animals, and the girl was fascinated in all of it. Everything, from the blacksmith's billows to a crate of chickens carried by an elephant farmer made her smile and gasp and jump up and down. She caught sight of a small puppet show with puppeteers and raced over, pulling the cloth puppet off of the puppeteer's hand. After they finished a snack, the girl caught sight of a dance pavilion. The dancers at the dance pavilion are Max Goof dancing with Roxanne and Crash Bandicoot dancing with Tawna Bandicoot. She rushed towards it excitedly. Danny was an experienced dancer and he guided her through a few simple steps. She stumbled but he caught her and made it look natural. He had always had a talent with making his dance partners look flawless while they danced with him. He lifted her into the air and spun her around. She wasn't at all heavy and Danny was strong. She learned the steps quickly. Her hands rested in his lightly so that he could lead her around the floor. She followed his motions, turing when he flicked his wrist and stepping closer to him when he pressed on her back. In minutes, she went from being a beginner to being the best partner he had ever had. The tour continued once again on the chariot. Nearby, Daffy flew overhead and landed on a stone ledge. "Yo, Mowgli! Pudge!" he called, "Any kissing?" Mowgli shook his head sadly. "No, not yet." By now, Daffy was getting impatient. "Hmm. Well they - they better get crackin'." he said. The chariot rode out of the kingdom. By now, Minnie had gotten two baguettes, a pair of boots, and a little black hat. Danny bought her some flowers as well. He hoped she like them. She was having a great time. During the ride, Danny let Minnie get a chance to drive the chariot. But under Minnie's control, the chariot rode much faster than when Danny was in control. The chariot went wildly in many directions. After ducking from hitting a tree branch, the duo looked ahead, and while Minnie was still excited, Danny gasped in fear. The chariot was riding right towards a cliff. He ducked down, sure that they were going to plummet to the bottom of it and be smashed against the rocks, But the horse leaped and made it to the other side. The chariot landed with a bump before getting back under control. This was a thrilling action, but as Danny pulled himself together, he saw that Minnie was still enjoying herself. Happy for Minnie, he relaxed and let Minnie continue driving. Category:Fan Fiction Category:The Little Mermaid Parodies Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmakes Category:The Little Mermaid Spoofs Category:The Little Mermaid Fanfiction Category:The Little Mermaid Fanmake